Figure Me Out
by Neica
Summary: “She’s bitter. She’s practically mute. She has walls built so high around herself -no one can get through to her. She’s Isabella Swan- your new, loner roommate.” When Jasper's brother comes to stay at his apartment, Bella is less than happy. B/E
1. Calamity

* * *

"She's bitter. She's practically mute. She has walls built so high around herself -no one can get through to her. She's Isabella Swan- your new loner roommate." When Jasper's brother comes to stay at his apartment, Bella is less than happy. B/E

**POV will alternate. As you can see this is AU. My first Twilight story. Enjoy.**_**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter one: Calamity**

**Epov**

I'd had enough.

This was one time too many.

After walking in on another seemingly 'eye-opening' moment with Emmet and Rosalie- yet again, I finally decided that it was time to leave the Cullen household. As in accordance with Jasper and Alice, it was high time that I found my own place, so that I had somewhere far away from the excessive exuberance of the energized couple I refer to as my siblings.

Carlisle and Esme had been slightly disheartened after hearing about my decision. I knew not only by their thoughts, but also by their reluctance to help me pack. Although, Esme had offered to iron and press-pack my shirts. Vampiric speed meant that I was packed within minutes, only my vast music collection prolonging my astoundingly short collection of belongings.

It had been a week since Alice and Jasper had offered me their old apartment. They had found another 'bigger' apartment back in Forks, nearer to the family. Although, I doubt that it was due to the spacious aspect of the apartment, after all- this is Alice we are talking about, spending extraordinaire.

I hadn't wanted anything lavish and from what I had heard from Jasper, their old apartment was adequate for my tastes. However, I could tell that there was something more than they were letting on. For the past few days Alice has been memorizing the Prada product codes for this season's wear, whilst Jasper has been surprisingly busy reciting Shakespeare's '_Romeo and Juliet_'.

Their antics are hiding something. Decades have not changed their petty attempts to keep me ignorant of their secrets. As I placed the last CD into the solitary box onto my bed, I sealed it shut and set it down with the others by my door.

_You know, if this moving is about your prude issues- Rose and I could make an exception for you and have fun somewhere away from you and your sensitive state. _

The intrusion of the mocking voice I knew so well penetrated my thoughts and I suppressed a smirk.

"Emmett, dear brother. Take it from me- Its my time to leave."

_Prude._

"One of these days Emmett, one of these days…"

Emmett quickly silenced upon the arrival of Carlisle and Esme. My parental figures stood and observed the now empty room, Esme's face solemn and unmoving, set like stone of which our kind were famous for.

_We're going to miss you son._

I nodded at Carlisle's words, Esme sent the same gesture and followed with a tight embrace. My 'bedroom' seemed so lonely without my belongings, the high windows highlighting the emptiness of it all.

"Alice and Jasper are expecting me sometime soon. I think I should get going, Alice predicted rainfall in an hour." I spoke to them. Carlisle nodded and collected a few boxes to take to my Volvo.

"What've you go in here bro? A collection of po-"

"Emmet!" Esme reprimanded sharply. He instantly silenced and grabbed another three boxes following Carlisle down the staircase. My brother- the crude joker, _that _I would certainly not miss.

"Lets get this underway then, shall we?" Esme smiled, patting my arm affectionately and then proceeding to follow our family's gestures.

It was an hour later that I found myself knocking on my new Port Angeles apartment door. Alice instantly crashed into my frame, followed by a more conventional Jasper. As predicted, the rain began to drizzle and I was ushered into my new abode. True to their word it seemed quite quaint and homely with a spacious living room- a must for one such as myself. Due to my lack of sleep, I usually squandered most of my time in the living room, occasionally writing a new song on the piano.

I would have to suffer without my harmonious companion for a few days, until Jasper and Emmett find a hole in their agendas to run it back up here- preferably during the night.

_12983, 33564, 3365..._

"Anything you'd like to share Alice?" I asked with a mock smirk. I'd rather not listen to the incessant listing of her favorite Prada item codes.

"Hmm?"

"I think I've hear enough of this year's pencil skirt ranges and jerseys, anything you'd like to explain or share before leaving?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders innocently and my eyes flickered to my more mature brother-whom lacked the crude humor.

"Maybe, we _should _tell him Alice." Jasper finally relented. I tried to pry his mind for information, but Shakespeare still barraged my power. Alice's body then became rigid for a moment and she then shook her head with a pixie-like smile.

"No need. Our secret will be walking right through that door in three, two, one…"

Her countdown was time precisely with the unlocking of the apartment door and a brunette woman subsequently tumbling through, nearly tripping on the welcome mat. It was a strange sight to behold. What was she doing with a key? A cleaner perhaps? I would have to do something about that- I managed my own work…

My thoughts cut short when her scent drifted my way. A scent so mouth-watering and tempting I had to clench my fists in pure restraint to keep from pouncing on her. It was enticing, floral and above all- mesmerizing. I risked a glance her way and she met my gaze, her brows furrowed at my hasty attempt to keep myself restrained. I must have looked murderous. I felt murderous.

I hear her whisper a concoction of curses under her breath and she clenched her teeth in annoyance, shooting Alice and Jasper a steely look. It was quite humorous, the look really didn't suite her face at all. Another pang of pain shot through me and it took every inch of my control to prevent a massacre my thirst longed for. My fingers clenched painfully, grasping my forearms in a vice-like grip.

She barreled past, knocking her elbow on the kitchen counter as she passed and into a room on the right of the furthest wall. Her muffled "ouch" caused a couple of inaudible laughs from the couple behind me and I turned to them in an instant.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked ravenously. My mouth filled with venom, my throat constricting with an unquenchable thirst.

Alice looked towards Jasper hesitantly and he gulped at my balled fists.

_Edward, I didn't think she'd have this affect…_

"Yes, once again you didn't think." I spat, careful not to rise above vampire frequency. My throat ached relentlessly, like a red-hot poker rammed into my trachea. It began to recede, but only enough for me to prevent instant attack if she were to appear again. Never, had I felt so dangerous.

"Who is she?" I asked after an awkward silence, filled with their mental apologies.

"That is-" Alice began, but was soon cut off by Jasper who seemed to be working his calming effect. However, to no avail.

"She's bitter. She's practically mute. She has walls built so high around herself -no one can get through to her. She's Isabella Swan- your new loner roommate." he finished, straight to the point.

I looked at him with a precarious glance.

_Thought I'd better not hold back. You've had enough surprises for one day. _

I huffed a baited breath, although, I found it to be a mistake. Her scent shot like adrenaline through my nostrils, burning a pathway of pain in its wake. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all.

Alice shook her head at me, folding her arms around her tiny frame.

"You two can help each other Edward. I've seen it, I know its possible," she spoke softly, "She's going to understand you a lot more, if you decide to stay."

I watched my sister for another moment and it was then that she let her visions flood into my mind. Visions of the brunette, now who I knew was named Isabella and myself conversing- without me attacking her like an animalistic murderer.

"Alice your visions aren't one hundred percent accurate. You of all people know that." I told her gently. Upsetting Alice was in comparison like shouting at an innocent child- it was just not done.

_If you give it time, she might even move out herself Edward. Alice says she's been contemplating it for a while. Just rough it out, she's so antisocial you won't even notice she's here- unless you confront her. _

I glanced back at Isabella's closed door and shook my head. I had wanted to leave, as soon as the scent had attracted my thirst. However, there was something that spiked curiosity within me. How had she become so bitter and antisocial if Jasper and Alice's opinions were correct? Maybe I could explore her mind and probe around a little?

I tried valiantly to pick up her thoughts. Different voices penetrated my mind and yet none matched the "ouch" I had heard a few minutes earlier. In fact, I hadn't heard her thoughts as she entered the apartment. Odd.

Maybe I could talk to her later? Get her to open up a little, if my siblings were correct then she may simply be lonely.

"That's a great idea Edward!" Alice chirped, "Though, she doesn't really like to talk. The most we get is a couple of yes's and no's."

I drifted for a second, letting my thoughts wander. I couldn't put an innocent's life at risk for my curiosity. I wouldn't.

I ran a hand through my hair, tugging at it impatiently. Why should some little human girl ruin my first chance at independence? Especially one so apparently bitter and unresponsive? Another wave of calm flooded my veins and I could tell that Jasper had finally had enough of my pent up anger.

"Thanks."

He nodded appreciatively and placed an arm around Alice.

"Maybe we should get going?" he asked his spouse softly. She responded in a curt nod and turned her eyes back towards me. She looked at me, guilt permeating her expression. It was then that I caught a vision of myself drenched in crimson blood, a brunette body hanging in my grasp. If I could, I would have shuddered.

_Maybe…you could...no one would...  
_

I knew Jasper's next thought and shook my head in determination. I would not harm a human. Not even one whose blood sung to me in such an enticing manner. One who had me lusting for her blood it seemed to become a life support.

I toyed with the idea of leaving, but a muffled cry reached my senses and I turned to the couple once again.

"She does that frequently. Of course we can't ask her what the matter is…we aren't supposed to be able to hear it." Alice explained. It was then that I felt shame. Maybe she really was lonely- I of all people could relate to that.

"Stay Edward. Maybe you can coax something out of her with your expertise?" Jasper offered, "You know you're just as strong as Carlisle in the control department, you do it on a daily basis."

I nodded knowingly. Another painful sob reached me and a shock of guilt hit me like a wave crashing against a rock.

"Fine." I spoke determinedly. Another smile emanated from Alice and her thoughts of appreciation seeped into my already full mind.

I was putting myself through torture- only to aid a curiosity over a simple human girl.

* * *

After Alice and Jasper left, I walked to the Volvo and grabbed a few boxes. I could have carried more, but I didn't want to raise suspicion on my initial arrival in the small town.

It was a quiet place, more thoughts echoing into my mind although they were easy to block. Green still ensconced the town and the rain was just as frequent. The apartment was situated on the third floor of a red-bricked, blue- windowed building. I was provided with my own parking space. I eyed my Volvo hesitantly. The only downside to becoming independent was the fact that I had no garage and therefore had to leave my car collection at my family home.

No doubt to Rosalie's glee.

_My, my, my doesn't he look dishy…_

It was after this errant thought met my ears that I decided to scurry back into my shared apartment.

I placed the boxes onto the floor beside the kitchen counter with ease, deciding to check my 'bedroom' before unpacking. Isabella was still sobbing in her room and I took the solitude to have a gander.

My room was a simple pale green, with a glorious mahogany wooden flooring. Alice looked as though she had polished it before leaving, it was impeccable.

It was a suitable size for my music collection and I noted that Alice had kindly left a bed for my room to play the part in my role as a 'human'.

I was just about to check a closet door when a shriek echoed through the apartment. I moved with an inhuman speed through the door and into the living room area and suppressed a laugh. Isabella had fallen over my possessions by the counter and she struggled to stand. I held my breath and went to offer her my assistance when she flinched away.

"It was a simple gesture of kindness." I told her.

She mumbled something incoherent, enunciating the words 'capable' and 'self' through her myriad of inaudible words.

"You seem…quiet and reserved. Not much of a talker?" I asked as she reached the sink and pulled a glass out of a yellow painted cupboard. I noted that she frowned whenever she saw the color.

She ignored my question and took a dramatic sip of water, spilling most of it onto herself. She seemed to attract misfortune in my eyes. I offered a tissue from a box on the side, she refused and dabbed at it with her hand. Her ministrations only wafted her delicious scent through the apartment and I found myself gripping onto the kitchen counter. I could do this. I would not hurt a human. I could not hurt a human.

I controlled my thirst with as much determination possible. I had to learn how to deal with situations like this.

"So, what is it about the colour yellow? You seem to have a dislike for it. Any particular reason why?"

She slammed down the glass and crossed her arms defensively.

"Why so many questions? Therapist much?" she countered.

"In actual fact, I am." Lets gauge her reaction from that zinger.

"Great. Just what I needed." she hissed under her breath. She grabbed her glass and almost tumbled to her bedroom doorway.

"Maybe it is," I whispered quietly, "Maybe it is."

**So, my first Twilight Fanfiction piece…worth continuing? Review if you please!  
**


	2. Indignation

"She's bitter. She's practically mute. She has walls built so high around herself -no one can get through to her. She's Isabella Swan- your new loner roommate." When Jasper's brother comes to stay at his apartment, Bella is less than happy. B/E

**POV will alternate. As you can see this is AU.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Indignation**

**BPOV**

Laughing at me! Laughing after I almost decapitated myself on his belongings! His personality certainly changed drastically- he looked ready to kill only moments ago. Bipolar much?

After another few bouts of misfortune, I managed the trek back to my bedroom, and thankfully, what he hadn't seen was that I managed to spill my glass on my bedroom floor as the door closed. Where was my equilibrium in this life? I had certainly drawn the shortest straw available in that category.

I needed to go back to the kitchen so I could get a towel or something porous, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing me trip over a piece of dust. I'd rather sit here on my bed and wait for a sock to accidentally choke me.

I could hear him in the bedroom next door to mine unpacking his belongings- his therapy weapons. I'm sure Alice has persuaded him to unleash them on me, she's always trying to interfere. I have my fire escape if he tries anything funny- that's a relief.

_Knock, Knock_

The hollow sound echoed throughout my dishevelled room, I hadn't bothered to clear the mess of the past week- I had been too tired to collect enough energy to do so.

"Isabella?"

I don't answer to Isabella. Should I have told him that?

No, let him figure it out for himself.

"Isabella?"

He's probably on the other side of his door armed with his picture cards and ready to fire another round of pointless, let-me-get-to-know-you questions. Why wouldn't he leave me alone? Had I not radiated the feeling of leave-me-alone-I'm-not-interested? Was he stupid?

"May I come in?"

His voice was so deep- something I hadn't noticed before. Tobe perfectly honest, I hadn't noticed much of him as I entered the apartment- I was just set on reaching my bedroom before Alice could jump me. Did I want him waltzing into my bombsite of a room? I think not. Chucking a blanket over the water-marked stain on the carpet I grabbed the door handle and yanked it into myself, only leaving a slither of space between me and the frame.

"What?" I asked unnecessarily irritated. He looked in pain as he scrunched his eyes tight. Migraine?

I took this as an opportunity to study him whilst he was ignorant of my blatant observation. His skin was inhumanly pale, even more so than mine. His scrunched eyes did not quell the darkness underneath his lids- lack of sleep? All in all, he looked terribly model-like, suffering from a bad case of insomnia. Something we had in common. Better not tell him that, he might try to take it as an opportunity to _bond _with me.

When was the last time he took a breath?

Before my mind could whirr into analytical mode he opened his eyes and watched me with a sense of annoyance. What had I done now? Although, I admired the fact that I seemed to have this affect on him- maybe he'd leave me alone in the future.

"I'd like to apologise for my behaviour earlier. I really shouldn't bring my work into my personal life, I shan't be questioning you any further." he spoke with sincerity, placing a hand on the doorframe. Maybe the therapy weapons would be cadged away after all. I nodded silently, beginning to close the door when his foot interrupted its motion.

I wanted to cry his name and that's when it struck- I didn't know his name. Shaking with annoyance, I retreated from the door and dropped onto my bed, back turned. Stupid model therapist.

"Would you like me to make you some dinner?" he asked politely.

I can make myself food. I'm not incapable.

"No."

Should I add a thank you? Too late.

I heard him huff something in irritation and he stalked away impatiently. Just like all of the others I had irked. It came naturally- my bitterness. I didn't rightly understand it myself, but I felt safer keeping myself to myself. I had less chance of becoming vulnerable. Although, no expert needed to tell me that I was lying to myself.

Grabbing my battered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ I closed the door to my room- with a little more force than necessary and slumped onto my unmade bed. My eyes soon started to begin their familiar sting due to my irregular sleep patterns and I slowly found my lids drooping, blurring the words I was only half-reading.

The morning light aroused me from my sleep and I moaned when I sat up, my book had been digging into my back all night.

My stomach growled hungrily and I realised that I hadn't eaten last night. Grabbing my bathrobe I quickly strolled from my room and into the kitchen to begin breakfast. Saturday. No work. Great.

Stupid Therapist hadn't opened the blinds in the kitchen; I should warn him about Mike Newton- the creep across the street. It was common knowledge in this building, that all apparel must be worn before opening your blinds or curtains, Newton was always on the prowl.

Just as I lifted the blinds I noticed him, stationed at his window- pervert.

Although, I had heard that Jessica Stanley my next door neighbor seemed to entertain him with her lack of clothing. That was also common knowledge- Jessica Stanley- the unrelenting seductress. It was no wonder I preferred solitude to the dysfunctional company that ensconced this building.

Where _was _Stupid Therapist this morning? His bedroom door was wide open and his bed neatly made. Grabbing the mug of coffee I had just made, I carefully traipsed my way to his room and hesitated by the door. If he _did _have therapy weapons- wouldn't it be fair for me to at least know what they were before he jumped me with them? I should think so.

Creeping in, I double-checked that he wasn't hiding and then continued with my snoop. I gasped at the huge collection of CD's he had lined against one wall. They were all contained within a large shelf-like contraption. When had he had the time to construct that? Why hadn't I heard it?

My fingers trailed along the lines of neatly stacked Cd's, stopping on a case I knew well- Claude Debussy. I had the exact same one in my room a few metres away. I'd never known anyone else who had enjoyed his music- not that I would tell Stupid Therapist that. Continuing with my search I found several books by various authors and thankfully- no therapy weapons. Maybe he was true to his word.

When I heard the lock turn in the door, I scurried back into the living area and perched myself on the brown -leather couch. Alice had refused to take any furniture- her reasoning for why was beyond me; I wasn't complaining, I didn't have much money anyways.

"Morning, Isabella." Stupid Therapist greeted as he walked through the door.

I nodded and returned my gaze back to my half-empty mug.

"I brought you some breakfast, I noticed you didn't make yourself anything to eat last night."

What? What had he gone and done?

I turned back to his perfectly postured frame and shifted my eyes to the bags on the kitchen counter-top. No one had ever done that for me. Ever.

Not that I had wanted them to…

This was all wrong, no one looked after me. I looked after myself. That's the way I lived my life.

"This is the wrong way around!" I cried out exasperatedly. I abandoned my mug and rushed back to my room whilst slamming the door and falling back against it. Why was he being so attentive?

Tears threatened my eyes and soon they fell, cascading down my cheeks in a torrent of rage. The room was too stuffy, wrenching my window open, I flipped Newton the finger when he looked towards my room hopefully. One of these days Newton was going to regret his pervert ways.

Grabbing a handful of clothes, I shoved them on and used my fire exit to escape the confines of my room. The chilly November air stung my cheeks, colouring them, undoubtedly, a lovely shade of pallid-red. I was the walking tomato.

My apartment wasn't too far from a bookstore where I spent most of my free time. The woman who owned it knew me well and I hadn't even spoken a word to her. I enjoyed the fact that the store only attracted few customers, so it was never really busy. It was like an untold secret between booklovers. An escape from the mainstream chain stores. I walked towards the softly lit entrance and revelled in the tinkling of the little brass bell above the door.

The store was really quite traditional with stained beams running through the ceiling, a blood red carpet and magnificent mahogany panelling along the walls. The owner had even restored a fireplace in the heart of the store, where several overstuffed chairs awaited avid book lovers.

This was my sanctuary. Stupid Therapist couldn't find me here.

Maybe I could find a book on psychology and play him at his own game?

Why did he annoy me so much? Even more so than persistent Alice? The only being I could really tolerate was Jasper. I seemed so calm around him, though it did irk me that he was so supportive of Alice on opening me up. I wanted to stay closed.

Sighing, I shuffled out of my jacket and rolled the sleeves of my jersey up so I could set about finding a new book.

I felt that two hours was an adequate amount of time to leave Stupid Therapist wondering where I was, before returning. I bought a couple of books and stowed them under my arm, walking briskly through the cold to my apartment. I climbed my fire escape and tried in vain to open my window. After a hard five minutes of tugging, I realised that someone had locked it from the inside.

T-That…That…Stupid Therapist!

It was freezing and I couldn't rightly sit out here and let the cold turn me into an ice cube. Knowing me, I'd probably end up in a hospital before the day was over. I clenched the books tighter to my body and stomped my way up to the apartment via the front entrance. Having been in such a rush I had even forgotten a key.

I felt abused. How dare he lock my window!

I slammed my knuckles across the door, hissing at the pain I endured as a result. I was absolutely shaking with anger. How dare he!

"Is this a bitter Isabella, or a more social Isabella?" he asked mockingly through the wood of the door. I couldn't believe it! Anger was getting the better of me.

"Definitely bitter, and for the record its Bella!" I retorted vehemently. I'd had enough of Isabella, Isabella, Isabella! I grasped the door knob and twisted it furiously. After a few minutes of fighting with the defenceless door, to no avail, he unlocked the latch and appeared with a smirk. I wanted to punch his pearly whites right into his throat- and to be frank- I really wasn't that much of a violent person.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and lifted my head again defiantly.

"Let me through the door." I ordered calmly. He watched me perplexed for a few moments and then moved aside.

"I'm going to figure you out, Bella." he whispered as I passed.

"Good luck." I spoke confidently. When in reality I was scared stiff of what he could possibly find out about me, and what his reactions would be.

* * *

**EPOV**

Ever since I had left her no alternative but to use the front door, she had locked herself in her room. I had wanted her to at least speak a little more- I eventually found that she did indeed have an explosive temper, almost one as good as my own.

When she had left I realised she had been in my room, her scent lingered , although not as strongly as her actual presence. He scent trailed along my CD's stacked onto my bookshelf type storage system that I had built whilst she was asleep.

Another quirk I discovered a few nights ago was the fact that she talked in her sleep. As I couldn't seem to read her mind, her sleep-talk gave me a greater insight into her mind. I found that at night, she was a lot more talkative. It was soothing to hear her voice in the solitude of the apartment., where only I lay awake.

She talked a lot about a woman named Renee. Even more so about a man named Charlie. Of course, I could never ask her about these people- I was supposed to be asleep. In all honest truth, Bella intrigued me dearly. I had cases at my practise where people would open my curiosity, but nothing like Bella. Never in the way Bella spiked my interest .

Bella was so complex and closed. She was beautiful and unaware of it. I don't even think she knows just how many people think about her daily.

Mrs. Gable the bookstore owner worries about her weight, her thoughts wishing that Bella would eat more. Mr. Banner- her boss hopes that one day she would return a smile. Angela Weber across the street prays that one day Bella will find the happiness she deserves. Yet Bella is unaware. So many people see her distress and bitterness, and they have no idea how to help her. Angela often thinks about how much of a shell she has become of herself, yet I can never hear the truth for why she is the way she is.

Her sadness draws me in- like a moth to a flame. I ache to help her and yet she is so distant. I know she has terrible dreams, they have been haunting her since the first night I arrived. She has moments of panic and I can't console her, either because I'm afraid of attacking her or because she would instantly push me away.

It amazes me how she has such a detrimental effect on my life. She barely speaks and yet she speaks so much more in her actions, than words could ever speak. My self control has receded somewhat, but I still don't trust myself.

I just hope that one day, I can figure her out.

I need to for her.

Above all, I need to for myself.

I think a human has finally sent me crazy.

* * *

**Edward has his demons, therefore Bella will also have to help him in this journey. A lot more drama to come! Thank you for the feedback! Review if you please.  
**


End file.
